Fear Of Lies
by 8erG8er8You
Summary: P.J. and Teddy had always known that their family has had a bad past, but what happens when they get too suspicious and reveal a secret that could change the entire family? A change that could split them all apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my second GLC fanfic! I hope you guys really like it! and don't forget to Review!**

**I don't own good luck charlie, but the people who do, are absolute,**

**genius****.**

* * *

P.J. pulled his sister in the cold wet Denver rain. Tears flew from Teddy's face as she looked two blocks back, to see her home, with dark windows and an open door, hidden behind the trees in their front yard.

"P.J., we have to go back, we have to save them!" Teddy was chocking on her tears through her words, her nightgown was muddy from falling on the ground, barely escaping the house.

P.J. had no shirt on, his plaid pajama pants torn on the shin, to reveal a fresh cut on his leg.

He turned around, and looked at his twelve year old sister, and saw the worry mixed with terror in her tear stained eyes.

Her blonde hair was put up in a messy ponytail, while half of her bangs, fell in her face. The nightgown she wore was a size too large, because she had stole it from her mother's dresser when they were rushing to get out of the house.

She flinched and looked down at her bare foot, which was bleeding badly from a large rock she had stepped on when she was running.

P.J. looked down, and knew they needed to go back.

They started to run back, but Teddy let out a cry from her impaled foot.

P.J. walked behind her, and picked her up, he was strong for fourteen, but then again, Teddy was skinny and light.

P.J. raced to the fence, entering into the back yard. Teddy started to silently cry from the pain of her foot.

He laid her down in the grass, and looked down at his pants.

He bent down and ripped the rest of his pant leg off, he leaned to his sister, and quickly tied it as tight as he could around the hole in her foot, that was bleeding badly.

He picked her up again, and opened the back door.

They silently crawled across the yard and onto the back patio, they leaned up against the wall by the door, and listened.

Silent.

Teddy looked at her brother, she didn't know if that was good, or bad.

They heard heavy footsteps from the stairs inside the house, they quickly rushed to the treehouse that they hadn't been in forever, and P.J. helped his sister into it, right as the shadowed figure walked out the back door.

Teddy held her breath, as she tightly gripped P.J.'s hand. The dark shadow walked to the back gate, and quickly ran out. When they heard the screech of car wheels speed down the street, they slowly climbed down the ladder, Teddy using only one foot.

They crawled the twenty feet to the concrete, and stood up, Teddy started to whimper as they moved closer to the back door that had been left open.

P.J. looked back at her, and held her hand tightly, and they entered the house.

* * *

Teddy Duncan slipped her sock on, but before she did, she saw the large scar that lingered on her foot, from that horrible night, that the seventeen year old never understood,

because her parents would never talk about it.

She sighed, and got up, slipping on her rebocks, ready to go jog with her boyfriend.

She grabbed her bag, and slipped it over her bright green rebock shirt, that matched with her light blue shorts. She walked out of her room, and slid her door back, so that her younger brother's or sister would get in.

She sprinted up the stairs and started heading for the door, when she was stopped by her mother.

"Teddy?" Amy asked as she walked behind her daughter, with her arms crossed.

_Crap!_ Teddy thought, as she turned on her heel to look at her mother, who didn't seem enthused by her innocent look.

"Yes? Mother?" she asked, in her little girl voice.

Amy looked at her, "I told you, you have to babysit Toby and Charlie tonight! I told you about a week ago!"

Teddy slumped her shoulders, "Mom! I've had to cancel out on Spencer three times already because of this stupid family! Why did you have to have so many stupid kids!"

Teddy dropped her stuff, and walked down to her room.

Amy stood there, still shocked at what her daughter said, her _good _daughter, the one who always tore those horrible memories away,

the horrible memories from her past.

Amy walked up the steps to her oldest son's room, she slipped past the door to see him laying on his bed, listening to music.

P.J. looked up at his mother, and smiled as he took his earphones out. "Hey, Mom!"

Amy gave him a guilty smile, "Hey, sweetie, are you doing anything tonight?" she asked, hoping for him to say no.

"No, why?" P.J. looked at her, wondering what she was up to.

"Well, I was wondering, if you could watch Charlie and Toby while your father and I go out?" she asked it quietly, praying in her head.

P.J. looked at Amy, he couldn't say no to her face, with all the stuff she had been through, he smiled.

"Ya, mom, of course I can." He smiled as Amy smiled and she hugged him. "Thank you, honey. It really means a lot." She got up as he smiled and put his earphones back in, and she walked out of the room, and down into the basement.

She walked up to the light blue barn door, and quietly slid it a crack open. She looked around the large room and saw Teddy sitting at her desk.

Amy walked behind her, and sat down on the platform that held Teddy's bed.

Teddy whipped her head around, and gave a nasty look to her mother, "What do you want?" she looked down at the blank paper on her desk.

Amy's smile faded, as she responded, "I talked to P.J., and he said he'd watch the kids tonight so that you can go out on your jog with Spencer!" she cheefully said, then smiled at Teddy's face, which a smile was slowly growing on.

"Really?" she asked, "Thanks, mom!"

She got up from her chair and hugged her mother, then she gathered all of her stuff, and ran out of the room.

Amy still sat there, and looked at the room.

That room held really bad memories that her older two kids were lucky to get out of, but she and Bob,

hadn't been so lucky.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of the first chapter! I hope you guys like it, I'm excited to start a new story! Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey amazing readers!**

**I just want to get straight that the beginning of every chapter starts out with a flashback, unless said so.**

**Also, the ages are different too.**

**Teddy: 17 P.J.: 18 Gabe: 11 Charlie: 4 Toby: 3**

**Now here is chapter two!**

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" P.J. pulled his little sister along in the dark house, his eyes were droopy from him being so tired, but he kept his energy, as he helped his sister, with a badly hurt foot, up the stairs.

They ran into P.J. and Gabe's room, and crouched down under the bed.

"Gabe! You can get out now!" P.J. gave a faint smile as he watched the seven year old, crawl out, hidden by a blanket. His smile dropped as he saw the tears on his little brother's face.

"Do you know where they are, Gabe?" P.J. looked at his brother, who was staring down at his bare feet, as he watched the tears drip onto the carpet. "Gabe?" P.J. looked at him, when he quietly mumbled,

"Downstairs." P.J. pulled his siblings down the stairs, but Gabe stopped them.

"I can't go down there, whatever happened was bad, I heard mom screaming, and dad yelling a lot, then, it just stopped suddenly." Gabe mumbled through his tears, which were falling rapidly.

P.J. looked at his sister, worry over his face. He raced down the steps, leaving both Teddy and Gabe upstairs. He slowed down when he stepped off the last step.

"Mom? Dad?" P.J. said, small fear in his voice, he stood up straight, "No matter what, I have to stay strong for Teddy and Gabe." P.J. said to himself as he searched the basement, and stopped before the large sliding door, which he was absolutely positive his parents were behind, he knew,

because he could see blood on it.

P.J. got his phone out of his pajama pocket, ready to call 911.

He slid the door open, with his eyes closed, afraid of what he was going to see, his mother was three months pregnant, so there was a major problem.

He opened his eyes, and immediately pressed the emergency button on his flip phone,

"911? Yes, I need the ambulance, _now._"

* * *

Gabe shuddered at the faint memory, he never liked the underside of beds, he had to hide under them so much, while he heard his parents yelling, and he never liked ambulances.

He could remember the flashing lights, as they carried both of his parents away, and they had to stay with the Dooleys for the night, before visiting them the next morning in the hospital.

Gabe trotted down the stairs,

as he jumped to the ground. He was distant from the rest of the family, he didn't talk to his siblings much except for Toby, he didn't speak to his parents, because he couldn't get their blank faces out of his mind as he watched them get loaded into an ambulance.

He didn't care anymore, he didn't look like his family,

so why should he be part of the family.

He slowly walked into the kitchen, checking if anybody was in there, to his luck, there wasn't.

He walked across to the refrigerator, and opened it to get a bottle of grape juice out, he hurried and rushed to the exit, but was stopped by his mother.

Amy looked down at her son, who she sadly hadn't heard of for a few day, and frowned at the terror in his eyes. "Gabe, honey, what's wrong?"

Gabe backed up, getting that horrible nightmare, of her face, that looked like she was dead.

He felt like his parents were ghosts, they were hurt so much when he was younger, that he swore they were.

Amy followed him, hurt in her eyes. Until he was up against the blackboard of the fridge, smudging the chores list for the week. "Gabe? What's up?" she reached her hand out, and held his shoulder, and after a few silent minutes, she pulled him into her, and hugged him.

Gabe closed his eyes and gave a faint smile, as he was warmed by his mother, that he missed, but he still felt distant to her.

Amy walked with him to the bright blue chairs, and sat him down in front of her. She looked him in his deep brown eyes and smiled at him, Gabe couldn't resist, and he smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry mom, It's just, I've been having nightmares about the times, when I had to hide under the bed when that man came into our house. I haven't been around a lot, because whenever I see you, I see your face when you were on the stretcher, your face was blank, and you looked dead," Gabe looked down, he couldn't look into his mother's worried blue eyes, he felt the warm tears glide down his cheeks, he looked up at Amy again, and cried,

"I don't want you to die, mommy!" Gabe started crying, and Amy honestly didn't know what to do. She scooted her chair close to him, and held him in her arms, and rocked him until his cries died down.

"I promise, sweetie, I won't leave you anytime soon." Amy looked at her son and frowned remembering all that she could remember of those horrible times, the horrible times that she was awake, and not unconscious, laying on a floor.

She nor Bob never told their kids about their bad past, she was too ashamed, and Bob was too vain. They both acted like it never happened, and moved on with their lives,

but nothing, nothing in the world,

could take it out of the back of their minds.

* * *

Teddy laid on her bed, thinking, she hated her room.

Of course she loved how big it was, and all the cool things her parents were nice enough to buy for her that were in there.

She loved everything in her room, but the room itself, gave her horrible nightmares each night, and for the first five months of after Charlie was born, Teddy hated her parents for setting her away in that dark room, the dark room where the three oldest kids would find their parents unconscious in, sometimes, not badly hurt,

but other times, seriously hurt.

Bob and Amy had to go into that room everyday, and clean out all the nasty memories in there, three months before Charlie was born. They wouldn't let any of their kids into the room in that time, and when they both announced to Teddy that she'd have to give up her room, she was silenced by both of them taking her down there, and seeing the amazing room her they put together for her.

She still hated it though, she barely ever touched the sliding door, and when she did, she touch the very edge of it.

She never walked in her room barefoot, she barely even walked in it with socks.

And she never, ever, looked under her bed.

At times, after thinking about it for a while, she hated her parents for not telling the dark secrets from their past that she knew existed,

she never knew who that man was, who would break into their house, and beat her parents, with she and P.J. barely escaping, and Gabe hiding under his bed.

She could remember her older brother's screams, as she raced down the stairs with her little brother, and seeing the lifeless look on her mother's face, as blood dripped out of her mouth. She wasn't even sure how Charlie even survived.

Teddy shook the memory out of her head, then walked out of her terrible room, and up the stairs.

* * *

**That was chapter two! I hope you guys like it! And don't forget to tell me what you think! Chapter three is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello awesome readers! I really have nothing to say (very seldom) so here is chapter three!**

**P.S. the flashback in this chapter is really long!**

* * *

Amy ran as fast as she could out of the kitchen, to meet her daughter, who was walking down the stairs.

"Teddy! Take your brothers and get out of the house, NOW!" Teddy looked at her mother, then heard the yelling in the kitchen.

Teddy knew not to question her mother, who was moody lately from her pregnancy. She slowly walked upstairs, and turned around to see a man in a dark jacket, walking out of the kitchen, fighting with her father. The man looked at Amy, and grabbed her, she didn't see the rest, as P.J. pulled her into his room.

"We have to get out of here!" P.J. whispered.

They both looked at their younger brother, right when they heard heavy footsteps ascend the stairs, then they heard their mother yell,

"Kids! Get out now! Save yourself!" They heard the footsteps stop, and their mother scream.

"Amy!" Bob yelled, then the footsteps continued.

"Gabe! Get under the bed, it's safe there!" P.J. whispered. "We'll lead him away from you!"

Gabe crawled under the bed, and covered himself with a blanket.

The older two opened the window, just as the man ran into the room.

Teddy crawled out the window, then P.J., but was stopped as the man grabbed him. "P.J.!" Teddy screamed, and started to pull her brother out, finally he came out, and they both quickly walked across the roof, and slowly jumped off the lowest part, but P.J. tripped, and cut his pants and leg on the gutter, Teddy landed and fell in the mud that was made by the rain falling from the sky.

**xxx**

Gabe trembled under the bed, as he watched the large feet leave, after a few nasty words.

He wanted to get out, but he knew he would be risking his life if he did. He heard several things break, and his father yelling as their voices became more faint down in the basement he heard his mother yell words that were too muffled to hear, then more things breaking.

Gabe heard Amy let out a bloody murder scream, and then it suddenly stopped.

Gabe began to sob, he didn't know if his parents were dead, or hurt. But whatever, it was bad.

**xxx**

P.J. dropped to his knees after he heard himself scream, he dropped his phone, and crawled to his mother, her eyes were closed, and blood was falling from her mouth. He saw the big bleeding cut on her forehead, and a bruise was starting on her jaw, as he looked to the side, and saw Gabe's old baseball bat.

Bob sat next to her, holding her hand, tears falling from his eyes. "I tried to stop him, I did everything I could," he looked down at Amy.

A few seconds later, P.J. heard his siblings' footsteps stop behind him.

Teddy ran to her father, while P.J. checked his mother.

Gabe just stood there, unable to breathe.

"Mom! Mom! Come on! Wake up!" at that time he was screaming at his mother, who's eyes slowly fluttered open. Then a horrible thought hit him.

"Crap, she's pregnant!" P.J. mumbled under his breath, as he looked at Amy, and lifted her head up, then leaned her against the platform. He heard the ambulance outside.

"Gabe! Go help the paramedics get down here!" P.J. yelled. He looked down at Amy again, and watched in horror, as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she passed out again.

**xxx**

Amy slowly opened her eyes, to see the bright white ceiling hanging above her. She leaned up in her bed, and looked at her legs, which were covered by the warm covers the hospital was kind enough to let her use.

Amy searched through her head, as she tried to remember where she was, and what happened.

She remembered sitting at the kitchen table, and she remembered glass breaking.

She could vividly see Bob falling down the stairs into the basement, and she could remember crawling to the back room, and feeling horrible pain as her forehead met the sliding door edge, which was forced by the man, and she could feel herself fall to the ground.

She remembered feeling pain in her stomach, and she could hear Bob yelling her name.

She could feel the blow to her jaw, and the blood from her mouth fall because she badly bit her tongue, everything went black.

Amy could hear her fourteen year old son screaming at her when she came to, but she passed out again.

She sat up in her bed, and felt a little natious.

Amy looked over into the corner of her room, and smiled when she saw her friend from work, Fran Culpepper, sitting in a chair.

"Hey, Amy!" she got up and sat next to her bed, then laid her hand on Amy's.

Amy smiled at her, but then had a loss of words.

"That was quite the fall you had!" Fran smiled at her, and rubbed her hand.

Amy had a confused look on her face, she knew she never fell, what was she talking about?

"Huh?" Amy looked at her.

Fran frowned and looked deep into Amy's eyes, and wondered what she was thinking.

"Bob told me that you had a bad fall, and that's how you got hurt!" Fran looked at her,

Amy thought, then played along to her husband's lie.

"Oh! Ya! I fell, I don't remember much." she looked down, then popped her head up worry filled to the brim of her eyes, and tears started to build up, "I-Is the baby going to be okay?"

Amy felt like she wanted to cry, she couldn't lose a child she never met.

Fran gave her a smile, and tightened her grip around Amy's hand, "We checked, and the baby still has a normal heartbeat, and nothing looks wrong." Fran grinned at Amy, as she laid back with a sigh, and then she looked down again, and felt a tear drip from her eye.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Fran leaned her head down, so that she could look into her eyes, as Amy slowly lifted her head up, who was thinking of a lie. "Oh, um, I don't know," She started, and mumbled under her breath, " stupid hormones!"

Fran laughed, and Amy smiled, satisfied that she bought her lie.

* * *

Teddy walked up the stairs, she couldn't stop thinking about those horrible nights, that she would usually force herself to forget. But this time she couldn't get it out of her head.

She knew P.J. was on another date, and Gabe was at baseball practice, Bob was working later, and Charlie and Toby were taking naps, so that only left her, and her mother.

After searching the rest of the house, Teddy walked into the kitchen and smiled to see her mom at the table, reading a magazine.

Amy looked up and smiled at her oldest daughter, "Hey, honey!" she closed her magazine, and laid her hands down on the cold surface of the dining table.

Teddy sat down, and Amy knew something was up by the look Teddy's eyes.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! Tell me what you think! BTW: Cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter Four! I apologize guys! I messed up and forgot to add this chapter before chapter four! I'm sorry!**

* * *

18 year old Amy walked down the sidewalk on the main streets of Denver, she was meeting her boyfriend, and she was excited to finally get out of her college classes, and not have to go to her tiny crammed dorm with three other girls that she liked, but sometimes, she just needed a break.

She carried her favorite purse, and wore her favorite jeans that she bought last week, and her gorgeous turquoise top.

A smile sprinted across her face when Bob Duncan got out of his car, and started to walk up to her.

"Are you ready for our date?" he asked, holding both of her hands in his. He smiled down on her.

She nodded, and he opened the passenger door to his car.

They drove up to the beginning of the mountains, and Bob parked his car and they got out. Amy smiled at the lights from the skyline of Denver, as she held Bob's hand.

"This is beautiful." she leaned into Bob, and he couldn't help but smile.

They had their amazing date, as they sat and stared out, and Amy couldn't have been happier.

Then when they were driving back, that's when things went wrong,

way wrong.

The highway at night wasn't as busy as day, so, you could drive faster. Bob wasn't exceeding the speed limit at all, but someone else was.

All that Amy could remember was they were listening to the radio, and she could see the lights of Denver a mile ahead, and then, she heard a crash, and barely looked in time, to see a car, that had spun out of control, headed straight at them.

Bob jerked his head at his girlfriend, who was screaming bloody murder, fear flooded his eyes, and he slammed on the brakes,

but it was too late.

Amy opened her eyes, to see that she was wearing a neck brace, and nurses were touching her legs, and her arms, and her face,

and she didn't like it.

She squirmed on the backboard, which, she knew was no use since she was going to college to be a nurse. A comforting hand settled on her shoulder, and she looked up to see one of her college professors, Dr. Ormedez, smiling down at her.

"Amy, everything is going to be okay, you got in a car accident, do you remember?" the nurses touching her legs and arms dissappeared, except for one, and she felt more comfortable.

Amy could barely shake her head, but she did so, to feel pain in her neck, she tried to but she couldn't speak in that stupid brace.

**xxx**

Petunia Blankenhooper sat in the waiting room chairs, tears were stained down her face, as Hank tried to comfort her.

How could you be calm when you just got a call saying that your little girl just got in a full on head collision crash, and she was being transported to the hospital in an ambulance?

Petunia searched through her head from when the last time she saw her daughter, which was, what she had counted, exactly 25 hours and 12 minutes ago.

She had once respected that boy that her daughter called her _boyfriend, _but if it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have gotten in that crash in the first place,

that's the thoughts that ran through _her_ head.

After another thirty minutes, a doctor came in telling them they could see Amy, and Petunia bursted through the doors to see her daughter, laying in a bed with a hideous neck brace, smiling at her.

"Oh, my Ames!" Petunia squeaked as she held her daughter's cold hand, but was halfway convinced that the smile on her face, _was_ real.

**xxx**

From that day on, things took a horrible turn in Amy and Bob's relationship, Petunia had blamed Bob for everything, saying he shouldn't have a license. Then, when Amy's neck healed, Petunia refused to let her daughter see that man, and she didn't want to see him either.

Amy apologized to Bob many times, but there was something in his eyes that told her he didn't love her anymore. She hated the constant yelling, and the horrible words that her mother used to describe him. They just got more distant and distant, to the point where Bob forgot to call Amy on her birthday, and a few weeks after, he considered they just be friends.

No matter how much it hurt her, she knew it was for the best.

After a few months of pain, she got a new boyfriend, he was in the same classes, and he was studying to be a doctor,

His name was Bob Diddlebock,

That's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

Amy stared at her daughter, wide eyed. She was dreading this day, since she first looked into her daughter's warm brown eyes in the delivery room. She always put it off not to tell her, and now,

she just wanted to die.

Teddy finally said the words she was waiting to hear the answer for, but her mother did not reply.

Amy got up and walked to the sink to set her empty mug in, and turned around to see her daughter's curious eyes, staring right into her soul, she knew she couldn't put it off this time, but she knew she couldn't tell the full truth.

"Well, um, he-" Amy was interrupted by Bob who walked into the kitchen, with a hyper Toby in his arms.

"Toby's up sweetheart!" he set the toddler down, who ran to Amy and hugged her.

"Wanna play blocks, mommy?" he started to pull Amy to the door, who gave Bob a look, and he followed his wife and son into the living room.

Teddy sat at the table, a blank look on her face, she knew her parents were hiding something,

and she knew she needed to figure out what it was.

* * *

**So this chapter revealed a small part of Amy and Bob's history, but that wasn't the bad part, not yet!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here, my friends, is...**

**CHAPTER FIVE!**

**Thank you guys again for the awesome reviews! Keep 'em comin!**

* * *

Amy had been dating Bob Diddlebock for two months, and she figured out that he wasn't the good graduate student her mother thought he was,

_at all._

But a wall was put in front of her so that she was blind of what she was doing, and the only way she could make it through, was by letting Bob Diddlebock lead the way,

but that was _not_ the good way.

**xxx**

Amy walked down the isles of the Reddi Mart, her golden blonde hair had black clip ins, that she said was real, her black eyeliner made her blue eyes stand out, and she wore a red skirt that was way too short and a black tank top with gorgeous wedge heels that her boyfriend got her,

and he definitely got them for her, he just didn't buy them.

She giggled as he took two candy bars, and hid them in his leather jacket, and they kept walking.

Bob Duncan searched the spice isles to get some paprika for his mom, while he was on his break from his job.

He turned his head when he heard the familiar giggle that always made his heart flutter, and saw a totally different looking Amy walking with a man who had jet black hair, tan skin, a leather jacket and black jeans.

"Amy?" he looked at her, as her blue eyes shot up in shock and he almost fainted, to see the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, be turned into _that._

"Hey Bob!" she said between the chews of her bubblegum, as her black fingernails rested on his shoulder. Before he could say anything else, she walked off with her arms with that man, and he completely forgot what he was doing.

**xxx**

Amy jumped out of the car, and looked at Bob Diddlebock and smiled. She pulled on gray sweats over her skirt, and put a gray hoodie that read SWDCC in bright orange letters.

She had wiped off all her makeup in the bus stop bathroom,

She pulled the black clip ins out of her hair, and stuffed them in her sweatshirt pocket, she waved goodbye to her boyfriend, and skipped to the front door, and opened it at her exact curfew time.

**xxx**

Bob Duncan smiled as he got his final tip for the night. He put the gas pump back , as the car drove off, and walked inside of the gas station, to get his stuff, but stopped, when he saw Amy and that guy walk in.

He hid behind an isle, as Amy walked into the girls bathroom, Bob Diddlebock sneaked some cigarettes in his jacket, looked around and walked into the girls bathroom behind Amy.

Bob stood there in shock, _Amy smokes?_ he thought, and at that moment, he heard her screaming from the bathroom.

He opened the door to see Amy on the floor pushing Bob Diddlebock away as her skirt was at her ankles, and one sleeve of her tank top was under her arm.

He was stonger than her though, and pinned her up against the wall, as his hands reached under her tank top.

"Get off me!" Amy screamed, trying to push him away, but it was no use.

Bob ran behind him, and pulled him off, and punched him in the nose. "She said get off, then get off!" he yelled, as the black haired 19 year old grabbed his nose, and blood started to roll onto his jacket, he got up, and ran for the door, after saying "This isn't the last you've seen of me, Amy! You _better _watch out!"

Bob forgot the idiot, and sat down next to Amy, who was now sobbing. He pulled her hands away, grabbed a wet paper towel, and started wiping off that hideous black eye liner.

When she looked like the beautiful Amy he loved, he reached up and pulled out all the black clip ins, and threw them into the trash.

"Thanks," Amy said, trying to sound clear under her tears. Bob smiled at her, and replied, "No problem."

Then it hit her, she started to cry more, "Who have I become? He turned me into a monster, Bob!" he held her close, but didn't understand fully.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, as her azure eyes looked up at him.

"I've been arrested two times because of him! I can't even tell you how many things we stole, and these shoes aren't even mine!" she bent down and ripped the shoes off her feet, and threw them across the bathroom.

Bob remembered the cigarettes, and finally got the courage to ask her, "Amy? Do you smoke?" he looked down at her as she looked up at him, her face had a hint of anger.

"No! I'm not _that _stupid" she smacked him in the arm, and looked at him again, "He tried to get me to, though. I knew better, whenever I kissed him, his breath always smelt horrible like smoke, and I didn't want to be like that. But he just kept pushing me to do worse things, until finally we both got arrested, and I called Claire, who thankfully bailed us out." she leaned into him and started to cry again, Bob couldn't help but smile, the girl he loved was finally in his arms again.

"Amy, it's going to be okay," Bob looked down at her, he didn't know what else to say to make her feel better, finally they both stood. Bob grabbed Amy's black purse, but she didn't grab it, she looked down and mumbled, "That's not mine, either." he couldn't help it, he knew he shouldn't, but he had to laugh. Amy looked up at him, confusion in her face.

"What?" she said, Bob looked at her and smiled.

"I missed you, Amy." she smiled back at him and hugged him, "I missed you too, I'm sorry about my mother, I know the accident wasn't your fault." They walked out of the bathroom, and headed to Bob's car.

They didn't notice Bob Diddlebock quietly walking up to them in the dark, before it was too late.

"I told you to watch out." he walked up behind Amy, who backed herself against the car. Bob Duncan walked around and stood in front of her.

"Leave her alone! Just leave okay?" Bob stood there, no fear in his eyes.

Amy shuddered as Bob Diddlebock laughed, it happened to fast, as he lunged at her boyfriend, and they started punching each other.

She screamed when Bob Diddlebock made a blow to her boyfriends jaw, and he collapsed to the ground, she bent down next to him, "Bob! Wake up! Please!" she looked up in horror, as Bob Diddlebock walked up to her, with a smile on his face.

Bob woke up with pain in his jaw, to hear Amy screaming. He sat up, to see Bob Diddlebock running with her, he forgot about his jaw, and ran after them.

**xxx**

****Football everyday at six o'clock in the morning did have it's advantages, Bob caught up to them when he ran through the City Park. Bob Diddlebock stuck his hand over Amy's mouth so she couldn't scream.

He ran up to the bank of Ferri Lake, and dropped Amy, on the ground, she gave out a cry, and started grabbing her arm. "Leave her alone!" Bob said as he punched Diddlebock. Amy leaned up against a tree, holding her arm, and tears falling from her eyes.

"Guys, please stop-" in the middle of her sentence, Bob punched Diddlebock in the cheek, and he fell off the bank, and into the water twelve feet below.

"Oh my god!" Amy stood up, still grabbing her arm, she looked down, to see the water flowing usual, except in a spot where a splash was present, as Bob Diddlebock's body landed on a large rock.

Bob Duncan stood in fear, as he looked at Diddlebock's dead body disappear under the water. And the blood dissipate into the dark green water. Amy started to cry, as she looked at Bob Duncan, who seemed frozen, looking down at the water, that now held a dead body.

Amy covered her mouth with her good arm, as she sat down on the ground, still looking at the water.

She whimpered when she couldn't bend her wrist, but she didn't care, "What are we gonna do?" Amy looked up at her boyfriend, he looked down at her, and saw her wrist, that was black and blue in the moonlight. "We have to get you to the hospital,"

Amy looked at him shocked, "We're just gonna forget that we just killed someone?" she looked up at him in worry.

"Amy, there is nothing we can do! He's already dead! You probably broke something, right now, this is what we have to worry about!" he pointed at her wrist, which was throbbing more and more each second, as Amy couldn't help but cry at the pain.

After thinking, the couple left the park, and headed back to Bob's car at the gas station,

but they didn't notice the younger boy, standing behind a tree fifty feet away, with jet black hair and dark skin, who had saw the whole thing,

his name was Aaron Diddlebock.

* * *

Amy clenched her fist at the memory, and looked at her wrist to see a small scar, where she had to have a pin put it, for her badly broken wrist.

Bob walked into the kitchen, and saw Amy, who he could tell had been crying, he knew what she was thinking.

"Amy, it's okay. We have to forget about it." Amy looked up at him, her eyes were glossy, then she quietly whispered, "Bob! He was _killed _because of us! We both saw the whole thing, he's been missing now for twenty years! Nobody knows except for Aaron!"

**xxx**

Teddy and P.J. sat on the couch downstairs, talking. "Something really bad happened when mom and dad were young, and we have to find out!" Teddy said to her older brother. He looked at her and nodded. "Hey, let's go get some lunch, I'll go get my keys!"

Teddy and P.J. hopped up the stairs, but they both stopped when they heard their parents quietly talking. They heard them talk about someone being killed, and a guy named Aaron knew about it, then they both paled, when they heard their mother say, "Bob! We killed him! It doesn't matter if it's self defense! We are still responsible for his death!" they heard their mother's heels on the wood floor, but it was too late.

* * *

**Well, now you know the bad things that happened in Bob and Amy's past! But that's still not all of it! Do you have any idea who that man is who comes into their house? Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Aaron Diddlebock was sitting on his couch in his Denver home. His parents were out at a meeting, and his older brother was out with his girlfriend, they said they'd be back around eleven since it was summer.

A lot was on the thirteen year old's mind lately, he'd caught his brother smoking outside, when his girlfriend came over for dinner once, he noticed that he had like four candy bars in his jacket, and the kid knew his older brother didn't have a cent to his name, if it wasn't for his parents who were both lawyers, and they for sure didn't just give him money. And the worst thing of all,

he had over heard his brother saying that he got arrested twice with Amy.

Aaron didn't like Amy for some reason, there was something that made him act weird when he was around her. He knew she was an innocent nineteen year old, before she met his brother, but then she started changing, and acting different, he didn't like her because she had let his older brother do that to her.

He jumped off the couch, "I need some fresh air," and walked out the front door.

The Diddlebocks lived on the eastern side of Denver by City Park, that was actually Aaron's favorite place to go at night, he didn't care if it was ten thirty.

He walked the five blocks to the park, and sat on a bench. He looked at the skyline of Denver and smiled, "I love it here," he said, right before he heard yelling, he looked over to see three people in the dark, he could only tell that it was his brother by the moonlight hitting his black hair.

"Bob?" Aaron said.

He saw Amy up against a tree, and watched as his older brother fought with another guy about three inches taller, and he looked buffer. Aaron looked in fear, as he saw the man punch his brother, he watched in dead horror, as his brother fell over the bank, and plunged into the water.

He stared at his brother's dead body, as it sunk under the water, and dissapeared, he wanted to yell at that man, he just killed his brother! He started to walk up to him, anger flowing through his vains, as tears fluently glided down his face, then he watched as the two ran off into the night.

He ran to the spot where his brother last was, and rolled in a ball, crying.

He knew he couldn't say that they killed him, he didn't have any evidence, he didn't know what to do.

He was going to get revenge. Big revenge.

**xxx**

The night was dark, as the twenty six year old Aaron Diddlebock pulled in front of his biggest enemy's house. His brother had been "missing" for thirteen years, and he had been planning this night, and several more, for over five years.

He got out of the car, and walked to the side of the house, where he knew the garage was, he listened as he heard people talking. He pulled the small crowbar out of his hoodie, and quickly broke the glass, and barged into the kitchen.

Tears started to form in his eyes as he looked at the two people who killed his brother, he looked at Amy, and knew she knew who he was, by the fear in her eye. Then he looked at Bob.

He lunged for the large man, and started punching him. He heard the man grunt several times but didn't let up. He saw Amy run out of the kitchen in the corner of his eye, and dashed out too. He looked eye to eye with a younger girl, who looked a lot like Amy except for brown eyes.

He was too busy fighting with Bob to understand what Amy said to her, but he knew however many kids they had, _they, _were their weakness.

He turned at Bob, and punched him square in the face, and pushed Amy out of his way he started up the stairs, when Amy told them to save themselves, he stopped, turned around, and smacked her, and kept going.

He reached the dark room to see an older boy and the girl climbing out the window, he grabbed the boy's foot, but it was no use, he was already out so he let go.

He left the room, and went back downstairs.

He darted for Amy, who had a phone to her ear. He smacked it out of her hands, and brought her to the stairs, and he pushed her down. He turned around to catch Bob right before he snuck up on him and hit him, and shoved him down the stairs too.

He slowly walked down the stairs laughing, watching as Amy crawled to the wall phone. He darted past Bob, and ran for her. "Amy!" was all Bob could spit out before Aaron grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up.

He dragged her to the extra room, and shoved her head at the door.

Bob watched fear as he saw his wife, be slammed into the door, then he watched her body crumple to the ground, with a huge bleeding gash on her forehead, and her mouth open, with blood dripping out.

He got up with anger, and punched Aaron in the face, that didn't stop him though.

Aaron flew backward, and saw Gabe's baseball bat, he grabbed it, and swung it at Bob, and hit him in the stomach. He watched the man fall to the ground, and walked up to him.

"If you _ever, _tell the cops or _anyone, _I will kill your kids, and you wife, and I _will_ find you." Bob watched in pain as the man sprinted up the stairs, and he heard him exit through the back door.

That wasn't the last time they were going to see him.

* * *

Amy stood, frozen in the doorway of the kitchen, her hand still on the swinging door.

"How much did you hear?" she asked quietly, she could see her oldest two kids' faces pale.

Teddy stuttered on her words, "Y-You, _killed,_ someone?" she asked, slowly backing away from her mother, the woman she told everything, the woman she trusted the most.

But now she feared her.

Amy saw her kids backing away, and walked toward them, but they both headed for the back door.

"Teddy you don't know the whole story!" Amy squeaked, a tear slowly rolled into the crease of her nose, as she reached out for her babies.

"Please," she whispered, "just give us a chance to explain."

Teddy looked at P.J., and with slight fear, he nodded. They both walked into the kitchen and sat down, they looked at their mother, who was sobbing now, and then their father, who had a guilty look on his face.

Teddy couldn't believe it, her parents were, _killers? _The stress was getting to her, her heart started beating faster, and after a few silent moments, she jumped up from her chair,

"You two are murderers!" she yelled, she didn't care about her mother's tears, or her dad's guilt, all that mattered to her, is that they took and innocent life,

well, that's what she thought.

She looked at P.J., and saw the sympathy in his eyes, "Teddy, give them a chance to explain, I don't think they purposely killed anyone!" P.J. was sticking up for his parents, there was no reason not to. He knew his childish father, and his attention craving mother, would _never, _hurt, let alone, kill someone on purpose. They were good parents, they never beat their kids, they never even spanked them.

He stood up, and looked at his little sister deep into her eyes, "Teddy, they raised us, they never hurt a hair on our head, they would never do anything like that on purpose!" he was yelling now too, and Amy's cries got louder.

"No, P.J.! They took someone's life! How more explainitory can it be! They are murderes! Why can't you get that through your _thick _head!" Teddy was screaming at her brother, shocked he was, _standing up for them. _

P.J.'s face softened, he glanced back at his parents, then looked at Teddy again, and he quietly whispered, "because I _love _them."

Teddy could tell she hurt her brother's feelings, P.J. looked back at his parents, "I don't think you did it on purpose." then he pushed his sister out of the way, and walked out the front door,

Amy stopped crying, and looked at the swinging door, "P.J." she whispered.

Teddy looked at her parents disgusted, "Your lucky _someone _as stupid as P.J. stood up for you, because I sure as hell won't!" with that, she dashed out of the house with her keys, and pulled out of the driveway.

Amy started crying again, and Bob sat in disbelief,

Gabe stood on the top stairs, as tears rolled down his cheeks, _my parents killed someone. _He thought, he walked down the steps angry, and bursted through the door.

Amy jolted her head up, at her angry son. Anger was in his face, but tears were falling from his eyes, " I trusted you all my life!" he screamed, then he ran out of the kitchen, and Amy flinched as she heard the door slam.

Toby started crying from upstairs.

Bob sighed, "I'll get him." he slowly walked out of the kitchen, to hide his tears from his wife.

"My babies." Amy whispered.

* * *

**Pretty emotional, huh? Tell me what you guys think! I appreciate the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**nh Well, my peeps! Here is chapter seven! Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think!**

* * *

Amy stood at the bank of Ferri Lake, she was nineteen again, but this time she was by herself.

She looked down at the water, and the very rock that broke Bob Diddlebock's neck. And to the terror of her eyes, the water started to shift, and out came a body. It was partially decayed, and the eyes were gone.

It walked up the rocks invincibly, and stood in front of Amy, who was frozen.

She tried to move her head, her arms, legs, neck, anything, but her body wouldn't listen. She stood there and stared into the dark holes were Bob Diddlebocks blue eyes used to be placed,

they were probably left at the bottom of the lake.

Amy started to cry, as she mumbled through her tears, "I-I'm so s-sor-ry! Please d-don't hurt me!"

She saw his dead cold pale face smile, as he leaned in,

and touched her lips.

* * *

Amy jolted up in bed, her heart was racing, and she had broke out in a small sweat.

She leaned against the backboard, and wrapped her knees up to her chest and started to sob.

P.J., Teddy and Gabe had been gone for four days now, P.J. had texted Amy several times saying, "I love you, I just need some time to think. Don't worry about Gabe either, he's with me."

She hadn't heard from Teddy, she wasn't suprised anyway.

She let her knees fall down in front of her, and stared out the window that was fifteen feet in front of her. She could barely see the moon through the curtains, and thought if any of her kids were looking at the same thing she was, just like they did in the movies.

But in movies, there's usually a happy ending.

Amy got up from the bed, without waking her husband. She walked down the steps, and opened the door, and almost had a heart attack.

In front of her stood Gabe, holding a glass and a carton of milk, looking at his mother wide eyed.

"Gabe?" Amy said, squinting her eyes in the darkness, she was hoping she wasn't going crazy.

"Hey, mom." Gabe said, putting down his items in his hands, he quickly walked up to her, and gave her a huge hug.

Amy stumbled back, surprised. Then she hugged him back.

Gabe leaned against his mother, and held her close. He couldn't live without her for three days, he had to come back home. So he pleaded for P.J. to drop him off.

"I'm sorry I got mad, mom. I'm still confused, but I still love you. P.J. explained to me that you didn't kill anybody on purpose and," he mumbled as his cheek rested on her chest. He took a big gulp of air before continuing, "I couldn't live without you for three days, let alone my life!" he hugged Amy tighter, as she smiled.

She rubbed his hair, and rested her head on his.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I'm not mad. Is P.J. mad a me?" she asked, Gabe could barely hear her as her voice was muffled by his thick, almond hair.

Gabe let go of her, and looked into her deep blue eyes, the eyes he wished he had, like the rest of his family did.

"No, mom. He said he just needed to think for a while, but he's coming back." Gabe smiled at the sigh of relief Amy let out, and then she smiled back at him, but noticed the curiosity in his eyes.

Gabe looked up, and asked the question he always wanted to know the answer to, "Mom? Am I adopted or something?" He looked into her eyes, and saw the look of sympathy.

Amy held both of his hands, and they both sat down at the dining table. She smiled at him, and replied, "No, Gabe, your not adopted, your not someone else's child, your all _mine._" she smiled, but he still had question in his eyes.

"What about dad? I'm his too, right?" Gabe asked, noticing his mother only said he was _hers, _not Bob's too.

Amy smiled, and looked at him, "Yes, Gabe, your _ours, _is what I should have said." Gabe smiled at his mom, satisfied that the jokes that his friends made about him being adopted and stuff was all a lie. He could remember his friends coming over for a sleep over, and asking Amy why he looked so much different than she does.

"Well, then why do I have stupid brown hair, and stupid brown eyes! Why can't I have a cool look like the rest of you do, I want blonde hair and blue eyes. I want to look like _you_!" a tear ran down his cheek, why did he have to look so much different than his mother, he really didn't want to look like his father, but whatever to make him look like part of the family.

Amy leaned in and stroked away a few wisps of his brown hair out of his teared eyes. She felt his cheeks, and they were cold, she could tell he had stayed outside in the cold night for most of the days.

She pulled him into her, and warmed him as much as she could.

"Well, everyone is different, Gabe. I bet your get your hair and eyes from grandpa Hank. And look at me! I don't look like either of my parents too! Helen and Derek looked like them, but _I _didn't!" Amy smiled at her childhood memory, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, but her older two siblings took after Petunia with red hair and green eyes.

Gabe laughed, he never really realized that his mother was the odd one out when she was younger, just like he was, maybe that's why she was always the center of attention.

"Really? You didn't look like anyone in your family either?" Gabe asked, he smiled up at Amy.

She smiled, "Nope! I didn't, and I hated it, just like you do! I was always teased by your aunt and uncle, but I always got them back!" Gabe looked up in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Amy smiled at him, "I was just like you, I always got in trouble by mom and dad for pulling pranks on my older siblings, but I thought it was funny!" Amy giggled, remembering all the pranks she pulled on them.

* * *

"Amy Blair Blankenhooper! Get down here, _now_!" Petunia Blankenhooper sat down next to a crying Helen, who had glue all dried in her red hair. The thirteen year old had woken up with it in her hair that morning.

Twelve year old Amy silently laughed as she walked down the steps of the large home they lived in, in Palm Springs, California.

Amy walked up to her mother and crying sister, a small smile on her face as she replied, "Yes, mother?" she gave Petunia that innocent look, that could get _Hank, _to do anything for her, but not Petunia.

"Why did you put glue in your sister's hair!?" Petunia yelled, but Amy didn't flinch.

"Because she and Derek were teasing me again, and it's the only way to make them _shut up_!" Amy's smile turned to anger as she glared at her older sister, who was eyeing her back.

Petunia looked between her two daughters, who were having a stare down.

Helen sat up, and stared her green eyes into her sister's. But she was getting nervous, as Amy shot back her azure eyes, which were much more terrifying then her's.

"You little _twerp_!" Helen lunged at her younger sister by barely more than a year. But she was stopped, when all three of them heard Derek from upstairs yell.

"AMY!" the fifteen year old stomped down the stairs, Helen and Amy couldn't help but laugh at his orange skin, that had a spray on tan, that was left on too long.

Derek walked up to Amy, and picked her up as she screamed and giggled at the same time, knowing her older brother was messing with her. Everyone knows that you could just get fake tan remover, which was cheap at the time.

Derek twirled his younger sister in the air, and then set her down on her feet again. "Spray on tan, _nice_!" he high fived his smart sister, and laughed at Helen.

"Did you do something different to your hair, Helns?" he asked between his laughs. The thirteen year old stood up, with an aggrivated scream, walked by Amy with a glare, and punched Derek in the stomach before stomping up the stairs as hard as she could.

Amy took one last look at her, then turned around to look at her mother, who was trying hard not to laugh. She pointed her finger in Helen's direction, and said, "She, is a handful!" they all laughed as Derek picked her up, and spun her around again.

* * *

Gabe looked up at Amy, she was still hugging him, and he was hoping she'd let him go anytime soon. Amy looked down at him, "Oh! Ya, sorry!" she looked down at him and gave him a sad smile.

"I bet your probably tired, let's get you some sleep." They both walked up to Gabe's room, and he laid down in his bed.

Amy rested on her knees next to his bed, and pulled the blanket up to his chin. She kissed him on the forehead, and whispered, "I love you, and I always will." she stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the door open a crack.

Gabe's eyes popped back open,

how could a woman so nice and funny and trustworthy kill someone?

**xxx**

Teddy Duncan sat in her car, and stared across the street to her home. She was so mad at her brother, for sticking up for her parents. She didn't hate her parents, but she hated what they did.

And she didn't even know what that was.

She had seen P.J. drop Gabe off, and drive to the west, she watched as Gabe quietly walked in through the back door using the hidden key in one of the bricks.

"Wimp," she had mumbled under her breath, hating how her little brother could be such a baby sometimes, even if he was eleven.

She had lost interest in staring at her home, so she got out of the car, and walked across the street into the front yard, she hid behind a tree, when a dark SUV pulled into their drive in, and out came a man, who was tall with dark hair and tan skin.

Aaron got out of the car, and started to walk toward the back door, when he spotted Teddy. He instantly knew that she was one of Bob and Amy's kids. He smiled and walked up to her.

"You," Teddy started, to terrified to move, knowing he was the one that broke into their house several times. "You are the one that hurt my parents!" she pointed at the man, as he started to walk closer to her, his evil smile still present.

"Yes, I was, you wanna know why?" he stopped walking and stood five feet in front of Teddy. His smile disappeared, and now his face was full of anger. Teddy already knew why, but maybe, he could tell the whole story.

"All I know, is that they killed someone, but they never told me anything else. That's why I'm not in there, I'm mad at them!" Teddy started to get angry again, thinking how they would kill someone.

Aaron's smile returned, as he told Teddy the story.

Teddy looked down, and remembered hearing something about self defense, and realized that her older brother was right, they didn't _kill _him, her father was saving her mother from that awful man. But that's not how the giant man standing in front of her saw the story.

Teddy looked back into the green eyes of the man, as a smile grew on his face, he turned from her, and started to walk toward their house.

Teddy ran back to her car, and grabbed her cell phone out of the passenger seat, and dialed Amy's cell phone.

It rang three times, before a tired Amy picked it up.

**xxx**

"Teddy! Are you okay! I'm so sorry we didn't tell-" Amy was interrupted by her daughter, who's voice was urgent, and she knew something was wrong.

Right after Teddy told her to get all of them out of the house, Amy heard a window shatter from downstairs.

"Bob! Wake up!" Amy shook her husband, who was already up from the glass. Amy sprinted out of the bedroom, and ran into Charlie's room, and grabbed the four year old, she ran into Toby's room, and grabbed him. She ran out of the room with both of her two kids still sleeping in her arms, and immediately was eye to eye with a smiling face.

Bob darted out of the bedroom after his wife, and ran into Gabe's room, and picked up the eleven year old.

"Dad! What are you doing!" he yelled, then he stopped, when he looked out of his bedroom door, to see his mother looking at the giant man that would give him nightmares.

Teddy didn't know what to do, her mother hung up on her. She knew if she called the police, they would get him, but then he would say that they killed his older brother, and her parents could likely be arrested too.

She grabbed her cellphone, and sprinted across their giant front yard. She crawled through the broken window, and instantly heard Toby and Charlie crying.

She ran up the stairs, to see both of her younger siblings on the floor crying. Gabe was up against the wall, looking at them, but something was wrong in his face.

"Gabe! Gabe!" Teddy yelled, but he wouldn't answer, he just looked up at her, his tired eyes telling her something was majorly wrong.

She yelled at him again, and finally, he opened his eyes all the way, and said in a tired voice, "He took them, I-I tried to stop him but he," and right in the middle of the sentence, Gabe passed out.

Teddy looked over at Charlie and Toby, it was her last hope, but Charlie was smart. "Charlie! Where is mommy and daddy?" Teddy looked at her sister in her big blue eyes, as Charlie stopped crying.

"The big man took them!" was all Charlie could say.

Teddy pulled her phone out of her pocket, and hit speed dial, and called her brother.

**xxx**

"Aaron! Please! You don't know the whole story!" Amy screamed as the large man had her over his shoulder, she hated being so light and small that anyone could pick her up, even her eleven year old son could.

She kept screaming and kicking like she did when she was twelve, until Aaron finally put her down onto the hard gravel rocks.

Amy sat up on the rocks, she looked up at the large man, who was no longer smiling. She looked down, and realized she was still in her nightgown.

She looked around, and figured out they were in the alleyway behind their house, but the house was nowhere in sight.

Aaron looked down at her, somehow, even through her sleep, her golden hair was still in almost perfect curls. He knew Amy didn't kill his older brother, and neither did Bob. He knew that his older brother abused Amy, and that Bob was just trying to protect his future wife. He always felt sorta bad for her, but he was still mad that they never told anyone where his older brother's body was.

Amy started to cry, right there. She didn't know what to do, or where she was. She felt bad for Aaron, who always knew where his older brother was, but could never say. She didn't even know why the man hadn't turned her and Bob in already.

Aaron looked down at Amy, as she cried, he didn't know what to do either. Bob was in their backyard, he had used handcuffs, and tied him to the gutter. He had grabbed Amy, and left through the backyard, and into the alley.

He felt bad for her, he didn't mean to do any of those horrible things that he did to her. If anything, he should have done them to Bob. He knew he probably traumatized their kids for life, and he hated himself for it. He just got so mad sometimes, he just would lose his control.

He sat down next to Amy, and looked at her as she cried.

**xxx**

****Teddy and P.J. ran into the backyard, to see their father sitting against the house, with his hands in handcuffs, and the chain was wrapped around the gutter.

"He, took her, and ran into the alley." Bob said, his wrists were bleeding, from moving in the tight handcuffs so much, trying to save his wife.

Teddy looked at P.J., Aaron had left his crowbar, and P.J. grabbed it, knowing he was going to use it.

They ran out the back door that led into the alley, and slowly walked to the left, they saw the two of them in the distance, and Aaron's back was facing them.

P.J. and Teddy raced to their mother, but walked silent on the gravel when they were less than ten feet away from Aaron.

Teddy looked at P.J. and nodded, and he quickly ran up behind him, and swung at his head.

* * *

**How did you guys like chapter seven! Tell me your thoughts! Cliffhanger!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here, my fellow friends is chapter eight! There is no flashback in this one!**

* * *

Gabe sat in the corner of his room, terrified.

He was just sleeping, then his father picked him up, and he watched as Aaron Diddlebock grabbed his mother and ran out of the house with her.

He grabbed his two younger siblings, and he laid them down on his bed in his room, then soon after that, they fell asleep.

He wanted to get out of the house to save his mother, that he just got reunited with.

He was to afraid to move, he didn't know what he would see if he walked out that back door, he didn't know what his older siblings would tell him.

_"Gabe, we couldn't save her..." _He didn't want to think of those horrible words that his siblings would tell him if they couldn't get his mother back, he didn't even know what he would do.

He knew he would never speak again, he wouldn't come out of his room except for school, and yes, he _would _quit baseball if the most important person in his life was killed.

The love that he had for his mother was unexplainable.

He remembered the second time the man broke into their house, after Charlie was born. The newborn had been in the crib, silently sleeping on her back.

Amy got up in the middle of the night to check on her darling new child, that she knew Gabe didn't care for. Right when she was in the middle of the hallway, she let out a blood curdling scream, as Aaron Diddlebock grabbed her.

Gabe could remember running to his mother, who was sitting on the back of the ambulance. She had no serious injuries that time around, but the entire family was startled.

He had ran into her arms, after the paramedics would let him see her when they finished up checking on her. He could remember her warm embrace as he held her tight, and never wanted to let go of her.

He had felt those warm tears run down his cheek, as he looked at the thankful smile on her face. He had hugged her again, when she silently whispered, "I love you."

He hugged his legs against his chest, and looked out the window that was across from his room, streaming in moonlight. He wanted to walk up, he wanted to look out of the square four foot tall window, and look into his backyard.

But he was afraid, no,

he was terrified,

horrified of what that man might do to Amy, he was eleven, but face it, he knew he wanted his mommy back.

**xxx**

Amy scooted back in the gravel, her eyes wide, as she looked at the small drops of blood on her nightgown.

She looked up at her two oldest kids, P.J., with a bloody crowbar in his bloody hand, and Teddy, her hand over her mouth as she stared at the blood on her jeans.

Then the worst of them all,

Aaron,

his body laid on the gravel, parallel to the ground. His arm reached out to Amy, and laid on the sharp rocks, which were making painful indention in his arm.

His eyes, stared at Amy, they were dead, but something in them were still alive. His head was completely matted with blood, a giant bloody gash, still pouring out blood, that was six inches long.

Amy looked at him, not sure if he was still alive. "Is he? D-d-d..." Amy couldn't say the rest, she broke out crying.

Teddy walked up behind the man, and felt, under his ear on his neck. She felt the slow pumping of blood gushing through his veins.

"Ehmagahd..." she accidently said it like she spoke when she was twelve, but she didn't care.

The man, was somehow still alive.

Amy stood up, the rocks cutting into the bottom of her bare feet, she didn't care. She slowly walked up to the man, and crouched by him. She stared into his green eyes, and in them, she saw the faint resemblance of the handsome man she had once dated.

She put her hand under his head, and slowly lifted him up, to where his torso was in her arms.

Teddy and P.J. stood frozen, looking at their mother and the large man.

Amy laid her warm hand on his cheek, and smiled down at him, when his eyes started to blink,

he looked up at her.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter, and you probably want to kill me, but tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

He sat his hands down on the rocks, then sat his body up.

Confusion filled his eyes as he looked at Amy. She looked back at him, terror stinging her face.

"A-Arron?" Amy asked, unable to speak more than one word. She reached out, but he backed away from her. The blood on the back of his head had stopped bleeding, but it was like he didn't notice.

P.J. and Teddy stared at the man and their mother, not knowing what to do, until they all heard Bob running down the alley, with Gabe behind him.

"Amy!" Bob yelled, as he ran to her and picked her up. He hugged her tight, afraid he was going to lose her again. Gabe walked up to his mother, a worried look on his face, as she looked at him.

"Oh, Gabe. Come here." Amy could tell he was about to burst into tears.

Then they all looked at Aaron.

* * *

Amy hugged Bob, as she laid her head on his warm chest.

"I love you." She mumbled as they sat on the couch, not really paying attention to the TV that was playing in front of them.

Bob looked down and smiled at her, and kissed her blonde hair. "I love you too, Amy."

Amy let out a deep breath, and smiled, she didn't want this moment to ever end, she knew it would though, since life had to go on.

She leaned up against him, and thought.

* * *

Aaron laid in the hospital bed, he didn't know what his name was, he didn't know what he was doing, he couldn't remember anything from ten hours or before.

He stared up at the TV screen, which was playing the daily Denver news. He searched through all parts of his mind, for some memory, of how he ended up staring at those people on that dark road. He didn't even know who that woman was, with golden blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes.

He hadn't remembered much after that either, since he passed out all of a sudden, after feeling immense pain from his head.

That was all he could remember, that, and waking up in the bleached and sterile hospital room, with an annoying nurse asking him questions he didn't know the answer to.

Finally, he was allowed to sit back, he could feel the bandages wrapped around his head, and the killer migrane he had.

He drifted to sleep a few times, to be woken by the nurse, saying he had to stay awake, but this time, he was woken by the heavy, thick door, slowly opening.

He smiled when he saw the familiar bright blue eyes peek behind the door, then he saw her blonde hair, then the rest of her walked in, dressed in purple and blue scrubs.

"Hey," Amy said, a small smile on her face, she was on her lunch break, and decided to ride the elevator a floor above to the Trauma Care Unit.

That night before, she and Bob decided to take Aaron to the emergency room, saying he was badly hit in the head, and that they didn't know his identitly, and neither did he.

After getting the staples to his head, and a CAT scan and an MRI, they decided that Aaron definitly had amnesia, and after doing more tests, they said it could very possibly be permanent. The blow to the head from P.J. was from point blank, less than two feet away. The doctors announced that he had a traumatic brain injury, which was very seldom from a blow to the head, but apparently P.J. had hit him on his temple, which didn't make it any better.

Amy slowly walked over to the cushioned chair on the right side of his bed.

She looked at the bandage on his head. Faint colors of red were blotched from his temple, to the back of his head. Amy looked down, her injuries were nowhere near as bad as the one that Aaron had.

"Hi," he said, a smile growing across his face as he looked at Amy.

Something felt different about her, than anyone else. He couldn't put his tongue on it, but he knew something was definitly different.

* * *

**What did you think? Tell me your thoughts, I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get it updated!**


End file.
